The invention generally relates to flexible containers for food products, such as meat, that give off liquid byproducts, such as grease, during heating, a package for containing a food product that gives off liquid byproducts during heating, and an assembly thereof.
The use of flexible containers, such as ovenable cooking bags, for packaging heated food may provide several benefits. In particular, the flexible containers may simplify the cooking process by providing a convenient way to both store and cook food such that the transportation and cooking of the food is less messy than with conventional methods. Further, the food may be sealed in the bag, such that it may be ensured that the food does not become contaminated during shipping or storage. Additionally, the flexible bags may prevent leakage of grease, water, and other liquid byproducts during heating. Accordingly, cleanup after cooking food in a flexible bag may be substantially simplified as compared to conventional methods. For example, when cooking food in an oven on an oven tray, liquid byproducts emitted from the food may be baked on to the oven tray and then may be difficult to remove thereafter. Thus, packaging food in ovenable flexible bags may present benefits as compared to traditional packaging and cooking apparatuses and methods. Further, although flexible bags have been used in combination with additional packaging in the past, the packaging has generally been limited to use during shipment.
Thus, improvements to flexible containers for food products and related packages have herein been recognized and provided, as will be described below.